


Trading Addiction

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Need, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s withdrawal from the sarcophagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

Daniel tried to treat his sarcophagus withdrawal like everything else in his life - as something to be studied, understood, and accomplished. But that didn't help him when the shakes came, or the vomit, or the guilt.

But Jack was there with quiet assurances, soft touches, and goodnight kisses when he thought Daniel was asleep.

He offered Daniel safety in his arms, and Daniel found himself wanting it more and more, desperate to trade one addiction for another.


End file.
